


Yuuri is Hamiltrash

by Jam_chan



Series: Everyone is Hamiltrash [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Victor is so extra, Yurio is their smol son, Yuuri's a fanboy, but not for Victor this time, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_chan/pseuds/Jam_chan
Summary: Yuuri is found dancing to a slightly disturbing song in their kitchen and Victor is reasonably curious. Yuuri takes his chance to convert Victor into Hamiltrash, as well.This was written in like one sitting, so excuse any mistakes you may find. Also, this was written for International Fanworks Day 2017. (The short  fanwork challenge.)





	

“...Fully armed battalion to remind you of my love. Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat da ya da!”

“Yuuri?”

“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat da!”

Victor looked at his fiancé, perplexed as he strutted across the kitchen with large hand gestures and a grand posture. 

“You say our love is draining and you can’t go ooooooon! You'll be the one complaining when I am gooone.”

“Yuuri!” He tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. 

It worked. 

He jumped out of his skin in fright and when he saw it was just Victor, clutched his hand to his heart. Yuuri glared at Victor, betrayed. 

“What were you listening to?”

Victor felt a chill run down his spine for some reason. Maybe the heat had been turned down. He'd have to look into that later. Also, Yuuri's face lit up, so that was good. 

“The greatest soundtrack for a musical in existence.”

“Oh?”

“Hamilton. It's a broadway musical about American founding fathers, Alexander Hamilton in particular. The music style is really cool too! It’s like hip hop and rap and just pure… awesomeness.” 

“Yuuuuuri…”

“Hm?”

“Why don't you get all starry eyed like that when you talk about meeeee?”

“Because you're not a soundtrack about a 200-something year old founding father.”

Victor collapsed to the floor. 

“Buuuuut, Yuuuuuri!”

“And I do talk about you like that, baka.”

“What's so special about this music anyway?”

Yuuri's mouth formed an eerily sinister smile. 

“Come on. You have to listen to it with me. Now. It's a day off, so we can sit on the couch and relax. No reading or anything, just listening!”

“Fiiiine.”

\--------

“...Alexander Hamilton!”

“Okay. It's alright. Maybe another song?”

Yuuri just grinned. 

\--------

“Not throwin’ away my shot!”

“Ooh! This is so upbeat! I like it.”

Of course, he missed Yuuri biting his lip and snickering. 

\--------

“In the greatest city in the world!”

“Angelica is my spirit animal, Yuuri. It's just like, ‘WORK!’”

“I'm… not surprised.”

\--------

“Oooooh! This is the one you were singing this morning! Catchy!”

\--------

“He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.”

“Pooooor Angelica! Yuuri!” Victor cuddled into Yuuri's side. 

“Shhh…”

\--------

“Wait for it…”

“Poor Burr… but I don't understand? Why doesn't he just get her and live happily ever after?”

“A lot of reasons, Victor.”

“Well, in any case, I like that song.”

\-------

“...They'll surrender by early light. The world will never be the same, Alexander…”

“Yes! Get your right hand man back, Georgie! Ham is such a badass, so of course you need him!”

“Victor, you realize this has already happened? And that ‘Georgie’ and ‘Ham’ aren't their names?”

“Pft, so?”

Yuuri sighs. 

\-------

“The world turned upside down!”

“Yes! Go America!”

Laughter ensued. 

\-------

“I am Alexander Hamilton. (Alexander Hamilton, Hamilton. Just you wait!) I am not throwing away my shot!”

“Woah! That was so cool! Hamilton is so- wow! He did all that? Wow! What are you snickering for now?”

“You're adorable.”

\-------

“I don't say no to this. There is no where I can go. (So?) No one needs to know…”

“Hamilton! You-! You bastard! You-! Eliza!!” He continued in Russian, presumably cursing at him still. 

\-------

“Oh I've gotta be in the room where it happens. I've gotta be, I've gotta be, I've gotta be… in the room!”

“Ooh! What's Burr gonna do?! Next song! Go!”

“Okay, okay!”

\--------

“Alexander, rumors only grow. And we both know, what we know.”

“What does that even mean?! Damn it Burr!”

\-------

“Have you read this? You ever seen someone ruin their own life? (His poor wife.)” 

“God DAMNIT HAMILTON! Why the FUCK?! Agh!”

Victor banged his head against the wall behind him. 

“Victor. Hamilton isn't alive. It's been over 200 years…”

\-------

“Sept, huit, neuf- sept, huit…”

“Philip! Noooo! My baby! Yuuuuri! He's dead! Why?!”

\-------

“A dot Ham. A dot Burr.”

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't do it!”

Yuuri sighs again, and closes his eyes. It's not like he can get up or even move with how Victor is holding him tight against his chest like a teddy bear. So he might as well enjoy it. 

\-------

“The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me…”

“No shit! You should've realized! Now your friend is dead. Damn it.”

\-------

“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?”

“Victor was a sobbing mess on the floor. His hair in disarray, his cheeks stained with tears. One would think he'd lost someone important. And perhaps Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton was someone important to him-”

“Yuuri. Just- shhhhh.”

“Are you obsessed yet?”

“I- I don't know.”

“Do you want to listen to it again?”

“Fuck yes. And get tickets.”

“Victor! They're like crazy expensive and mostly sold out! Don't even think about it!”

They went to see the show two months later. Yurio joined them. 

“Hamilton is pretty good. I heard you singing about killing friends and family for love and I googled it. It's not really a big deal. I mean, whatever.”

Despite his obvious attachment to the characters, he tried to play it off like he was just bored. 

Yuuri had successfully converted his fiancé and smol son. 

“Yuuri. Don't smile like that. It's creepy. Also, we get to go backstage now.”

Yuuri froze. 

'Shit...' he thought as he was physically dragged backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please! They give me life! XD


End file.
